In Our Heart Forever
by casualtymybae
Summary: Alicia and Ethan have been together for 2 years and are expecting their first baby together. But when they recieve some news they are left with a difficult desicion to make. What will they decide and will it break them apart
1. How It All Started

Alicias POV:

As i finish up my shift i head towards the staff room and i bump into him. God he is beautiful. Apologising i pick up my notes that fell and hurry into the staff room. Turning my head i watch him walk off with a patient. Ethan Hardy is his name. He is beautiful. He would never date me but a girl can wish i guess. Trying to put him to the back of my mind i sit down and start going over all my patient paperwork. I don't notice as he walks in and sits down next to me.

"Alicia? Your new here right?"

"Yeah i just started last week. Sorry about before" I try not to blush as he laughs

"No worries. I'm Ethan by the way." Shaking my hand he stands up to leave but turns around last minute and says something that just makes my heart leap.

"When you're finished shift how about a drink in the pub? I finish in about 20 minutes and can hang on if you like?" he looks at my awaiting my answer.

"That would be lovely Ethan. I finish in 30 so wont be to long." i smile in his direction as he nods and heads off to finish up with his final patient. Have i just got a date with Ethan Hardy! So many people would be more interested in his brother Caleb instead but Ethan is so sweet, down to earth and more my type. Cal can be lovely but just not for me.

Finishing up my shift i get changed out of my scrubs and grab my bag as i head outside to meet Ethan and we walk together towards the pub. Maybe this is the start of something between us. I hope so. Only one way to find out i guess...


	2. Acting Weird

** Time Skip**

Ethans POV:

I cant believe it. Me and Alicia have been together now 2 years! Where has the time gone? Getting out of bed i get dressed and make my wayj into the kitchen to grab some food before work. Alicia is sitting at the table. She looks like she is in shock. I'm slightly concerned about whats happening. As i walk over and place my hand on her shoulder she jumps in fright at my presence.

"Sorry babe. I didn't see you there" she says as i hug her tight.

"Whats going on sweetie? You seem off?" i ask worried.

She shakes her head says nothing is wring and gets up to leave. I watch helpless as she makes her way out the door and off to work. After 2 years together i have learnt that when she is like this you just are best to leave her be. Let her tell you in her own time. I walk up to the ED still worried about Alicia. As i look around for her i spot er by cubicles with a patient. She seems better. Beautiful. How did i get so lucky. I crack on with work as i try to out this morning in the back of my mind. Continuing with work i am sitting in the staff room looking over a patient file when i hear a horrific bang! As i spin round i see doctors and nurses crowd round someone as Caleb looks at me. The look in his eyes tell me everything. I race towards the crowd of people, pushing my way to the front as i collapse to the floor and hold Alicias head in place. Whats going on? Why has this happened to her? Is this connected to what happened this morning?


	3. Scan And Results!

Ethans POV:

Lifting Alicia onto a bed we bring her through to resus. We begin to administer everything possible until Alicia stops us in our tracks.

"No more drugs! I cant have any drugs" we all stare confused. As i ask them to leave i sit down next to her and ask what is going on.

" I just don't want anything. I'm fine babe. Just dizzy that's all." I'm still concerned but i don't fight it. It will only make her worse and that's not worth it. I kiss her on the head and get back to work making Connie promise to inform me if anything else changes.

Going back to work its hard to focus on everything else when i know she is in there. What is wrong. Why wont she have any pain meds to help? Just then Connie calls me through with panic filling her voice. Rushing through to resus i find Alicia on the bed screamin in agony. Getting down beside her i ask whats wrong but with no success. Connie orders an immediate ultrasound fearing there is a bleed somewhere. As the ultraspund machine arrives Connie takes a look and i see her facial expression change as she leaves to go get someone else. Just then Duffy walks in.

Duffys POV:

Taking a look at Alicia i see what Connie was talking about. I sigh as i ask everyone else to leave the room so that i can talk to Ethan and Alicia alone. As i sit on the edge of the bed i can see that Alicia knows exactly what i am about to say but Ethan is still as confused and worried as before.

"Alicia you were pregnant. About 16 weeks by the looks of things. Unfortunately baby has passed away. Im so sorry. I will leave you two alone for now" and with that i leave the room.

Ethans POV;

I cant register what has just been said. Baby? She was pregnant. The hardest part is saying was. I look at Alicia cogs turning in my head as i work things out.

"You didnt want meds. Did you lnow you was pregnant?" she looks at me tears filling her eyes as she responds.

"Yea i did. Ive known for about 8 weeks now but didnt know how to say. I've been having some pain for a couple of days. Thought it would pass though so i didnt say anything." i cpuld feel the anger building up inside me.

"We could have done something Alicia! They could have saved our baby but because you didnt say anything our child is dead! How could you?!" this is the last thing i say as i get up and leave the ED to head back home...


	4. Anger Building Inside

Calebs POV:

Sitting in the flat I'm watching TV when suddenly Ethan storms in and starts punching and throwing things around the flat. Jumping up from where I'm sitting i place my arms around him as he starts punching me and trying to push me away. Finally giving in he falls to the floor crying as i hold him closer in my arms and try to calm him as best as i can.

"Whats happened Eth?" I ask worried. He never gets this upset.

"She knew and never said anything Caleb. If she had said something they could have saved it!" he says in between tears.

"Who knew what mate?" i ask still confused about what is going on.

"Alicia was pregnant. She knew and had pains but didn't say anything. She could have saved the baby if she had said something. Why didn't she?" He tells me as i sit there in shock. Pulling him towards me i hold him while he calms down enough that i know he wont start hitting anything again.

Walking over to the couch we sit down as i grab us both a drink.

"Sh was scared Eth. Probably thought you would leave her if you knew. What she did was wrong and I'm in no way defending what she did but maybe you need to see things from her perspective. Maybe you should speak to her. Don't ruin your relationship for this."

I must f said something right for once as he thanks me, grabs his coat and heads back to the ED to see Alicia. I just hope he keeps his cool and doesn't lose it again. He needs to stay calm...


	5. Forgiveness

**sorry i have been gone for ages! I couldnt get into my account for the longest time but i am back now**

Alicias POV:

Im sitting in the ED wondering what to do. I hate myself for what i did but never did i want this to happen. As i sit on the bed i am in my own world and dont notice Ethan walk into the room.

"Hey" he says as i jump out of my daze.

"Im so sorry Ethan. I wanted to tell you but i didnt know how to. I thought you would leave me." I say trying not to cry. He wraps his arms around me, climbs onto the bed next to me and lays down hugging me tight.

"Dont be silly Alicia. You have got me for good. Nothing will make me leave you." as we lay together i fall into a deep slumber only to be woken up an hour later by Duffy.

"We just need to do another scan to make sure there is no infection or any other problems okay sweetie." she says sweetly as i lay with Ethan closing my eyes. I dont want to look at the screen. Im not ready. Next thing i know i see Duffys face change from sadness to shock as she leaves to call on another midwife. Upon entering the room she proceeds with the scan. Both ladies are shocked at what they see and i dont know why until i listen carefully.

"Is that what i think it is? How?" Ethan asks. We cant believe it.

"Obviously baby was in a funny way that we couldnt get a clear enough listen to the heart before. Either way there is defiantly a heartbeat there" she says smiling at us both. I cant control the tears as i throw myself over Ethan crying uncontrollably about what we have just been told. This is a second chance for us to be a family and this time i will do it right. As Duffy and the other midwife leave i sit and think to myself. How can i love someone so much that i havent even met yet...


	6. Going Home

Alicias POV:

Today i get to go home. Finally a chance to be normal. No more proding and poking at me. Ethan walls in and hugs me from behind.

"Hey you. How you feeling?" be asks

"Yeah better now im getting out of here" i say smiling at him. I can't think about how i nearly lost him. How could i have been so stupid. Well things will be different and this time i will do it right. We will do everything together. I have been in hospital about 3 weeks and am now 19 weeks pregnant. Hopefully in 2 weeks time we get to find out the gender of our little one. I cant wait. I just want to go shopping and start on the nursery. Ethan found a great place. Needs some work but its perfect for us. A little 3 bedroom place. I'm resisting all shopping till i know. Robyn wants to come with me. Cal seems happy about it all. We weren't sure what he would be like after all the stuff with baby Matilda but he was very supportive now and has agreed to help as much as possible. Ethan reappears through the door.

"Hey baby. Everything done. Ready to go home?" he looks at me.

"Defiantly" i say as i pick up my bags and head out and back to our home...


	7. Gender

Ethans POV:

We have been home for 3 weeks now and already done so much to the house. We have left babys room completly empty until we know what the sex is which hopefully we find out today. Its the only room that needs completing now so we cant wait. Alicia is thinking a girl but i think boy. Well one of us has to be right. As we get our stuff together and head off to the appointment i feel like i have butterflies in my stomach. Arriving in the ED we are greeted by the staff as Charlie heads off to find Duffy. She appears from the stairs and says she is ready. We head up to maternity and into a little room where Duffy is setting up the equipment.

"Excited?" she asks.

"And nervous" Alicia tells her as she lays down on the bed. Duffy applies the gel to her stomach and starts to look around for baby. This had to be the worst as last time they couldn't find anything and we thought we lost it. Suddenly we hear a familier sound that settles us completely.

"Perfect and strong" Duffy tells us as we smile at her. She does all the normal measurements and tells us that baby is growing nice and healthy. Perfect in every way. I mean okay currently looks a bit like an alien but still perfect.

"Do you guys want to know the gender?" she looks at us waiting for our answer.

"Yes" we both say together.

As she looks around trying to find out i place a kiss onto Alicias head.

"Okay so i can tell you the gender of you baby is a...


	8. Finding Out And More Surprises

Ethans POV:

"Girl" she says as me and Alicia beam from ear to ear. A little princess. I cant wait. As pictures are printed for us Alicia cleans herself up as we take in what we just found out. Heading back down we cant help but smile.

"Liaten babe. I need to head back to the flat asap but will meet you there ok?" i say as she nods and heads off to tell everyone the news. Little does she know i have a surprise myself that I've been planning for a while now. Heading back into the flat i start to set up. Dinner, candles, flowers, everything looks perfect. Suddenly i hear her coming as i grab the ring and position myself at the front door.

Alicias POV:

Its strangly quiet in the flat. As i open the door i see Ethan on one knee with a ring in his head. Ithe flat looks beautiful as he looks at me i burst into tears.

"Alicia. You mean so much to me. You my best friend. My soulmate and the mother of my child. Will you do me the honour of becoming my wife?" he asks as i nod unable to speak through the tears. He places the ring onto my finger as i kiss him on the lips so happy. Today has to be the best day ever. I found out I'm having a girl amd now the love of my life has just proposed to me. We sit down to dinner as i realsie we wont be alone much longer.

"Wheres Cal?" i ask as Ethan laughs

"Dont worry i told him whats happening so he is away to friends house for a couple days" he says as i smile at the thought of being alone for a while. Now all we need is a place of our own...


	9. The Emergency Delivery

Fast-Forward 5 Months

Ethans POV:

Im at work and Alicia is due in just under a week. Nerves are kicking in as everything is being put into place. We have our own little flat. Nothing fancy but we are decorating it before we officially move in so baby will be at the flat with Me Alicia and Cal to begin with but hopefully not for long. As i work away in resus Cal rushes in apeaking absolute nonsense as normal.

"Calm down and take a breath. Whats wrong?" i ask looking slightly worried.

"Are you hurt?" i ask as he stops to take a pause.

"No not me you dope! Alicia is on her way in. She took a fall at home and managed to call for an ambulance. She is complaining of stomach pain and says she cant feel little one move properly" he says as i drop everything and follow Cak outside to wait for the ambulance. Duffy joins us as we discuss the best thing to do.

"You two can check vitals all you want but my first priority is that baby girl. I need to check her heart and oxygen levels okay" she says as we both nod getting slightly more nervous as the sound of the ambulance approaches.

Pulling up into the entrance Jez and Iain jump out and wheel Alicia in as quick as possible explaining everything as we head into resus. Duffy grabs the ultrasound machine and begins checking for signs of trouble as me and Cal look over Alicia.

"All good" Cal says as i look over to Duffy who hasnt said much.

"All good Duffy?" i ask nervous. She doesnt say anything and rushes over to the phone. On returning she starts explaining.

"Baby is breathing but the cord looks stuck. I don't want to risk anything else happening so i reccommend an emergency c-section." she says as panic falls over all 3 of us.

"Do it" Me and Alicia say together as Duffy nods and preperation begins to save babys life...


	10. Our Happy Ending

Alicias POV:

Laying here i close my eyes and grasp Ethans hand praying that everything goes okay. Minutes feel like hours as they pass as finally our baby girl is here. Taking the cord from her neck they cut it and place her in an incubator and start giving her extra oxygen to help her breathing. Next thing i hear is a god is all i can think. I tell Ethan to stay with her. I cant bare the thought of her alone. I drift off to sleep to wake hours later...

Ethans POV:

Alicia is sound alseep next to me as i hold our little girl rocking her to sleep. Caleb walks into the room and greets us with a small smile.

"Nibbles isnt she a beaut" he says cooing over his neice. "Got a name for her yet?" he asks. I nod

"We decided a while ago but didnt say anything till she was here. We have decided on Emilie,after mum" i say as Cal smiles softly at her.

"Emilie Hardy. Sounds perfect" he says as he take her from my arms and rocks her back and forth. Just then Alicia wakes up. I head over to see how she is.

"Forget me. Hows Em?" she asks.

"I think we may have lost her" i respond laughing as we look over at Cal who is still smitten over her.

"You need to rest though. Going to need all the sleep we can get right now" i say as she lets out a laugh and slowly closes her eyes.

"Ethan" she says quietly. I look over at her. Gorgeous and the mother of my little girl.

"How did we get so lucky"she asks as i smile at the same thought.

"I dont know. But what i do know is this is our happy ending" i tell her gently kissing her on the head as she falls back to sleep...


End file.
